1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer resin substrate that is a laminate of a plurality of resin substrates provided with a conductor pattern, and a method of manufacturing the multilayer resin substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, a multilayer resin substrate, which is a laminate of a plurality of resin substrates provided with a conductor pattern, is used for various kinds of electronic equipment. Such a multilayer resin substrate is used in many applications as a wiring member (wiring cable) for transmitting high frequency signals. When used as a wiring member for transmitting high frequency signals, a multilayer resin substrate is required to have high flexibility to allow easy wiring, and also needs to be matched to an appropriate impedance (for example, 50 Ω) suited for the electronic component to be connected.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-207629 discloses that as an insulating layer, a porous sheet is provided between a shield tape applied with a silver paste, and a conductor in the laminating direction of a multilayer resin substrate, thus causing the insulating layer have a low dielectric constant while reducing its thickness.
However, with the configuration according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-207629, depending on the positional relationship between holes formed in the porous sheet and the conductor, the distance between the shield tape and the conductor may vary, causing deviation from a desired impedance (electrical characteristics) in some cases.